Otanjoubie Omedetou Kakashi-kun
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Sakura menangis sesenggukan membuat Kakashi yang baru selesai menyanyaikan lagu untuknya bingung. "Hei" Kakashi mengusap pipi Sakura dengan ibu jarinya. "Kenapa menangis."


Seorang wanita muda berumur 30-an tengah memutari rumahnya yang besar, wajahnya tampak cemas dan pucat. "Saku, Kamu dimana sayaaang?" Berulang-ulang ia meneriaki nama yang sama. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman belakang rumahnya yang cukup besar, berharap dapat menemukan putri tercintanya.

Haruno Sakura atau kita panggil Sakura, Seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda panjang yang harus tergantung pada kursi roda, tanpa kursi rodanya ia tak bisa apa-apa. Gadis kecil nan manis ini menderita kelainan jantung yang di deritanya sejak balita.

"Iya Kaa-chan. Saku disini." Seorang gadis kecil duduk di kursi roda menghadap ke arah taman. Walau halaman belakang tapi jangan salah, di halaman belakang ini juga tidak kalah indah dengan halaman depan. Bunga mawar, melati, dan masih banyak bunga yang tak kalah indah. Di taman ini juga ada kolam ikan ukuran sedang yang di hiasi bunga teratai.

Dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh kecil putri nya, aahh.. Apa dosanya, kalo pun ia berdosa kenapa harus putri tercintanya yang menanggung semua ini. Tidak cukupkah dengan Sakura yang memiliki kelainan jantung. Kenapa sang pencipta menambah penderitaan putrinya. Sakura tidak hanya memiliki kelainan tapi ia juga lumpuh karena kecelakaan mobil. Karena kecelakaan itu pula Sakura yang malang harus kehilangan ayahnya, ayah yang sangat dia sayangi.

"Sayaaang, kita masuk ya? Sudah malam. Nanti kamu sakit." Ujarnya lembut seraya mengelus rambut putrinya. Sakura mengangguk ringan dengan senyuman termanisnya.

Dengan sangat hati-hati sang Mebuki membaring kan tubuh kecil putrinya. Tidak sulit menggendong Sakura karena tubuh kecil nan kurus itu tidak terlalu berat.

Mengambil sebuah buku dongeng dengan suara lembut dan penuh penghayatan ibu muda itu mulai membacakan dongeng untuk putrinya. Sebelah tangannya memegangi buku sedangkan tangan satunya mengelus rambut putri tercintanya dengan penuh kasih sayaang.

TES!

Setetes cairan bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Hanya setetes tapi sarat akan luka, penyesalan, rasa bersalah serta kehilangan. Ibu muda itu menangis dalam diam sembari memandangi wajah putrinya yang tengah terlelap. Wajah polos itu tampak damai tanpa rasa sakit yang di deritanya, ya tanpa sesak di dada nya. tapi tak lama, hanya saat ia tertidur.

Mengecup kening putrinya dan berbisik **'selamat tidur sayaaang, semoga mimpi indah.'** Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar putrinya. sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, ia menyelimuti tubuh kecil nan rapuh Sakura sebatas dada lalu mematikan lampu.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

**Kakashi 12thn**

**Sakura 7thn**

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis kecil nan manis tengah duduk di kursi roda, teman sehari-harinya, Di pangkuannya tampak buku dongeng pemberian sang ibu. Sementara di kakinya rubah berwarna orange tengah mencuri-curi perhatiannya. mulai dari menggosok-gosokan bulu, sampai menjilati kaki sang gadis. membuat sang gadis kecil meringis geli. "Kyuuu~ jangan ganggu, Saku sedang baca." Rubah aneh yang memiliki empat ekor itu terus mengelus kaki Sakura. Sakura tersenyum menatap mata tajam rubah kecil itu yang mengerjap lucu."Kyubi~ lapar?" Tanya Sakura. Seolah mengerti rubah itu menggeleng Ia Menggeliat kan tubuhnya dan mengibas-ngibaskan keempat ekor panjangnya. Sakura yang melihat aksi menggemaskan rubah kecil hadiah dari Alm ayahnya, sewaktu ia ulang tahun yang ketujuh sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi saat ia masih bisa berlari dan berjalan-jalan bersama ayah dan ibunya, mengelus bulu halus Kyubi.

Tak sengaja Sakura menjatuhkan buku dongengnya. Sakura mendesah kecewa, Kyubi memang berusaha membantu, dengan mengigit -gigit buku tersebut, tapi buku itu tebal err... lumayan tebal, rubah kecil itu tidak kuat mengangkatnya. Sakura berusaha meraih bukunya tapi itu sangat sulit untuk seorang gadis kecil yang lumpuh, sampai ia melihat sebuah tangan putih yang sedikit lebih besar dari tangannya terulur, dengan mudah tangan tersebut mengambil kan bukunya. Sakura mendongakkan, hal pertama yang dia lihat seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan tengah tersenyum padanya. "Ini." Bocah laki-laki yang tak dia kenal itu menyerah buku miliknya dan tersenyum (lagi).

Dengan penuh terimakasih Sakura menerima buku tersebut dari tangan seorang remaja yang err... Tampan. "Aaa.. Trimakasih." Ucap Sakura tulus dangan senyum mengembang.

Bocah itu tak berkedip sekali pun. Ia terus memandangi wajah Sakura dengam senyum mengembang dibibirnya. Dengan sedikit ragu dan gugup bocah yang sepertinya lima tahun lebih tua dari Sakura itu mengulurkan tangan. "Hai, aku Kakashi." jeda sejenak ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kakashi Hatake." Ia melempar kan senyum termanis pada gadis kecil di depannya. Seorang gadis kecil nan manis dan cantik. Kakashi mengakui gadis kecil di hadapannya ini cantik, ah tidak! Sangat cantik itu lah yang cocok menggambarkan sosok gadis kecil di hadapannya.

Sakura memandangi tangan yang tengah terulur padanya. Tidak ada yang mau dekat dengannya apa lagi mengajaknya berkenalan, apa bocah laki-laki ini buta. Apa dia tidak melihat, ia lumpuh! Tapi...-tapi kenapa ia mau berteman dengannya.

Sakura meneteskan air mata karena terharu. Ia senang, sangaat senang. Akhirnya ada yang mau melihat dan berteman dengannya. Dengan gugup Sakura menyambut uluran tangan tersebut. "Sakura.. " Ia menundukkan kepalanya malu bertatap muka dengan bocah tampan tersebut. Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aa.. Sakura Haruno." bocah laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Kakashi Hatake atau kita panggil saja dia Kakashi, tersenyum. Bukan senyum palsu tapi sebuah senyuman yang tulus.

.

.

.

.

OoO

.

.

.

"Sore Bibi." Sapa Kakashi ramah yang di balas senyuman manis Mebuki, seperti biasa Kakashi selalu berkunjung kerumah sahabatnya, Sakura, sepulang Sekolah. Sejak pertemuannya satu minggu yang lalu Kakashi sudah sangat akrab dengan Sakura dan Mebuki. Kakashi berkunjung bukan sekedar bermain tapi dia juga mengajari Sakura menulis, berhitung dan yang lainnya, mengingat Sakura tak diijinkan Mebuki pergi sekolah karena kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan. Semakin hari Sakura semakin lemah, tak jarang dia merasakan dadanya sesak dan sakit. Tapi, dia tidak menceritakan kedua hal tersebut pada Mebuki, dia selalu tersenyum seolah dia baik-baik saja. Mebuki sudah menyewa guru Privat untuk Sakura tapi karena Guru Privatnya datang dua kali dalam satu minggu jadi Kakashi ikut membantu mengajari Sakura.

"Kakashi-kun, cari Sakura ya?" Mebuki tersenyum menggoda.

Kakashi mengangguk malu. "Iya bi. Sakura-chan ada?"

Mebuki tersenyum ramah, "Ada ditaman belakang." seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda Kakashi. Mebuki tahu, sangat tahu kalau Kakashi memiliki perasaan khusus pada putri kesayangannya.

.

.

.

.

OoO

.

.

.

Kakashi tersenyum melihat Sakura duduk di kursi roda membelakanginya. Kakashi memetik mawar merah jambu di sampingnya, dengan perlahan dia mendekati sahabatnya. "Sore Pinky." Kakashi menyelipkan bunga hasil petikannya di helaian rambut merah muda Sakura.

Sakura mendongak menatap Kakashi seraya tersenyum. "Kakashi-kun."

"Mau jalan-jalan." Tawar Kakashi seraya mendorong kursi roda Sakura. Kakashi melihat kakinya saat sesuatu yang berbulu mengelus kakinya, ternyata itu Kyubi. Kakashi berjongkok dan menggendong rubah aneh yang memiliki empat ekor itu. "Rubah kumal juga mau ikut." Ejeknya yang di balas tatapan tak suka Kyubi. "Bercanda, Bibi Mebuki mengurusmu dengan sangat baik, kau terlihat luar biasa."

Dan pada sore itu juga Kakashi mendorong kursi roda Sakura mengitari taman yang tak jauh dari rumah Sakura, Kyubi mengekori mereka dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**10 tahun kemudian**

Kakashi berjalan cepat melewati para Siswi yang menatapnya takjub dan terpesona di sepanjang lorong kampus. Obito, sahabat Uchihanya, mengekori dari belakang. Dia khawatir dengan Kakashi yang baru saja menolak wanita tercantik dan terhot satu kampus, beberapa detik yang lalu Mei Terumi menyatakan cinta pada Kakashi tapi, dengan bodohnya Kakashi menolak. Memang apa yang di pikirkan siperak satu itu, Mei itu Cantik, Sexy, Wanita terpopuler dan terkaya sekampus. Tapi kenapa dengan mudahnya Kakashi menolak? Atau jangan-jangan Kakashi Gay.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, Mei cantik, sexy-"

"Lalu?" Tanya Kakashi acuh tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya."

"Aku suka pada Rin,"

Obito melotot tidak terima, Rin itu gadis incarannya sejak sekolah dasar. "Tidak bisa begitu, aku sudah mengincarnya lebih dulu darimu." Sungut Obito, dia berjalan lebih dulu dari Kakashi. Mereka sudah sampai di luar kampus. Obito berdiri di samping Kakashi menunggu Izuna, kakak sepupunya, sementara Kakashi menunggu bus yang biasa melewati kampus mereka.

"Bisa saja begitu, kalau kau tetap menanyakan kenapa aku menolak Mei, aku akan benar-benar mengambil Rin darimu." Kakashi berlari mengejar bus saat bus yang dia tunggu lewat dan dengan mudah dia masuk kedalamnya. Ini bukan halte tempat pemberhentian bus atau mengangku penumpang, kau harus berlari kalau ingin naik bus, untungnya sang sopir bus sudah sangat tahu tentang Kakashi jadi sang sopir memperlambat laju mobilnya.

Obito yang memperhatikan Kakashi tersadar saat sebuah mobil sedan berhenti di depannya. "Cepat masuk, aku ada meeting 20 menit lagi." Menghela nafas Obito masuk kedalam mobil, dia duduk manis di samping Izuna yang sudah melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang.

.

.

.

.

.

OoO

"Aku berhenti di rumah Sakit Konoha." Pinta Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran di sepanjang jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OoO

"Hati-hati." Dua orang suster membantu seorang gadis berrambut merah muda bangun dari ranjang pasien. Salah satu dari suster itu mendekatkan kursi roda pada gadis berwajah pucat yang tersenyum manis pada mereka. Mereka baru selesai melakukan pemeriksaan pada pelanggan setia rumah Sakit Konoha yang datang dua kali dalam satu minggu, sementara Dokter yang menangani gadis itu sedang berbincang-bincang dengan ibu dari sang gadis.

"Trimakasih." Suara lemah parau gadis itu mengalun lembut diruangan tempat dia di periksa setelah dia duduk di kursi rodanya.

"Sama-sama Sakura-chan. Mau aku antar ketempat Mebuki-san." Suster berrambut hitam sebahu menawarkan.

"Kalau tidak merepotkan."

"Tidak sama sekali." Shizune, perawat sekaligus asisten Dokter Tsunade, mendorong kursi roda Sakura keruangan Tsunade yang sedang berbincang dengan Mebuki tanpa tahu kalau mereka sedang membicarakan tentang kesehatan Sakura.

"Aku sudah bilang, alat pacu jantung bersifat sementara, kita harus mencari donor Jantung untuk Sakura-chan, kalau tidak-"

"Apa yang terjadi kalo tidak mendapatkan pendonor?!" Sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar suara Mebuki yang bergetar dari balik pintu ruangan Tsunade. Sakura menatap kosong pintu didepannya dengan kedua tangan mencengkram pegangan kursi rodanya.

Shizune meringis prihatin melihat Sakura yang sedih, di balik diamnya seorang Haruno Sakura ada seribu kesedihan dan sesak yang dia sembunyikan, Shizune tahu itu. Dia mengenal Sakura bukan satu atau dua hari, dia mengenal Sakura sejak bayi. Sakura diagnosa mengidap Persisten Duktus Arteriosus Persisten (PDA) Kelainan jantung dari kecil, adanya perubahan pembuluh darah yang menghubungan aorta distal dengan arteria pulmonalis dari arteri subklavia, secara fungsi duktus arteriousus terbuka pada bayi kurang bulan, sudah dilakukan tindakan pembedahan saat di usia dini tapi kau tahu, tidak semua yang kau rencanakan berjalan sperti apa yang kau inginkan. Tak jarang Sakura terserang penyakit infeksi saluran pernafasan bagian bawah dan pembesaran jantung. Di tambah lagi kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu, Sakura terpaksa kembali melakukan operasi pemasangan alat bantu pacu jantung untung menyambung nyawa. "Emm... Sakura-chan, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di taman. Satu bulan yang lalu petugas perkebunan menanam bunga-bunga cantik di taman."

Sakura mendongak manatap Shizune dengan senyuman manis, "Bila Nee-chan tidak keberatan aku ingin Nee-chan mengantarku ke toko alat musik yang ada sebrang jalan."

Shizune tertawa. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan keberatan." Shizune mendorong kursi roda Sakura menjauhi ruangan Tsunade, samar-samar Sakura mendengar suara lirih Mebuki. "Ambil jantungku-" Dia menunduk meremas kain dresnya dengan sudut mata menitikkan air mata.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai mencari alat musik yang nantinya akan di kirim langsung (Tgl 15 September) kepada seseorang Sakura mengajak Shizune menemaninya membeli buah-buah di pasar kecil yang tak jauh dari Rumah Sakit. "Apa aku boleh makan Pir?" Shizune menganggukkan kepala ringan. "Bagaimana dengan Durian?"

"Yang itu tidak boleh." Ujar Shizune lembut sambil mengusap rambut Sakura.

"Tapi aku sangat ingin Nee-chan," Sakura menatap Shizune penuh harap dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca. Sakura tidak berbohong, dia memang sangat ingin mencicipi buah berduri satu itu.

"Tidak." Tolak Shizune tegas seraya mendorong kursi roda Sakura.

"Sekali seumur hidup." Mohon Sakura lagi.

Menghela nafas berat Shizune mengiyakan permintaan Sakura. "Hanya satu biji saja tidak boleh lebih." Sakura tersenyum bahagia, "Paman bukakan satu untukku." Pintanya ceria. Sakura mengambil satu durian, mencium wangi lezat durian tersebut lalu memakannya lahap. Sayang sekali dia tidak boleh memakan lebih dari satu pedahal rasanya sangat lezat.

OoO

Kakashi berlari dilorong rumah Sakit saat melihat Sakura bersama Shizune. "Hai." Sapanya setelah sampai di samping Sakura dan Shizune.

Sakura menoleh lalu tersenyum. "Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi mengambil alih kursi roda Sakura dari Shizune. Perawat berrambut hitam sebahu itu tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan Kakashi dan Sakura berdua. "Bagaimana pemeriksaannya?"

"Menyenangkan."

"Hasilnya?"

"Baik." Jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum membuat Kakashi ikut tersenyum.

OoO

Mebuki mendekati kursi Sakura yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya, mereka baru selesai makan malam, beberapa pelayang membereskan meja seperti membawa makanan yang ada di atas meja kembali kedapur dan mengelap meja. Merasa sudah tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya dan Sakura Mebuki menunduk menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Sakura yang duduk di kursi. Dia mengusap kepala Sakura lembut membuat Sakura mendongak menatapnya bingung. Mata itu... Sakura menahan napas melihat mata Mebuki yang sembab dengan kantung mata tebal.

"Besok kita ke Rumah Sakit." Ajak Mebuki dengan senyum keibuan.

Sakura terpaku menatap kedua manik sendu Mebuki lalu tersenyum lemah. "Kita baru saja pulang dari rumah Sakit" katanya dengan nada ceria yang bergetar.

"**Kita** akan operasi"

Sudut mata Sakura berair **"Ambil jantungku-" **mengingat kata-kata Mebuki di ruangan Tsunade yang tidak sengaja dia dengar. "Operasi." Dia bergumam menatap kosong Mebuki yang kini menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Ini Operasi terakhir, Kaa-chan janji." Mebuki berusaha meyakinkan Sakura kalau ini yang terakhir, setelah ini tidak ada lagi pembedahan.

Menggenggam telapak tangan Mebuki dipipinya Sakura mencium punggung tangan Mebuki lalu menarik tangan itu sampai Mebuki semakin menunduk. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam, Sakura tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh kurus Ibunya. Melepaskan pelukkannya Sakura mengecup kening Mebuki membuat Mebuki terpaku menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Mebuki menyentuh keningnya, air mata menitik di pipinya yang tirus.

"Arigatou, Kaa-chan. tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Ooo

Memandangi pantulan dirinya dicermin Sakura membuka tiga kancing teratas kemeja hijau yang dia pakai, menampil dua goresan memanjang di bagian dada, dia menyentuh luka bedahan tersebut lalu tersenyum. Seperti bekas bedahan itu yang tak bisa hilang penyakit yang di deritanya pun sama, dia bisa mati kapan saja.

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka perlahan. Kepala Mebuki menyembul dari balik pintu. "Boleh Kaa-chan masuk?" Cepat-cepat Sakura mengancingkan kembali bajunya. "Iya Kaa-chan." Dia tersenyum melihat Mebuki yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan."

Sakura mendongak, "Hanya bercermin."

Mebuki mengusap kepala Sakura, "Oh." Mencium pucuk kepala Sakura dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sakura. "Ada Kakashi didepan."

OoO

"Aku yang mau Ulang Tahun kenapa kau yang minta hadiah." Ejek Kakashi dengan wajah pura-pura kesal. Mereka sedang duduk berdua, bertiga dengan Kyubi, diGazebo yang ada di halaman belakang tiba-tiba saja Sakura meminta hadiah padanya.

"Nyanyikan satu buah lagu untukku." Kakashi menatap Sakura dalam diam, ekpresi gadis itu terlihat berbeda dimatanya sekalipun gadis itu tersenyum. "Baiklah. Karena aku laki-laki baik hati, tampan dan rajin menabung." Candanya yang membuat Sakura tersenyum. Kakashi memetik senar gitarnya membuat sebuah alunan musik melow. Siapapun yang mendengar petikan senar yang dimainkan Kakashi pasti akan terkagum-kagum seperti Sakura saat ini.

**I've been alone so many nights now,**

**And I've been waitin' for the stars to fall.**

**I keep holdin' out for what I don't know**

**To be with you, just to be with you.**

**So here I am staring at the moon tonight,**

**Wondering how you look in this light.**

**Maybe you're somewhere thinkin' about me too.**

**To be with you, there's nothing I wouldn't do.**

**And I can't imagine two worlds spinnin' apart**

**Come together eventually..**

**And when we finally meet, I'll know it's right.**

**I'll be at the end of my restless road.**

**But this journey, it was worth the fight.**

**To be with you, just to be...**

**Holding you for the very first time, never letting go.**

**What I wouldn't give to feel that way...**

**Oh...**

**Oh, to be with you...**

**Oh, and I can't imagine two worlds spinnin' apart**

**Come together eventually.**

**And when you're standin' here in front of me,**

**That's when I know that God does exist.**

**'Cause He will have answered every single prayer.**

**To be with you, just to be with you, yeah.**

**You...**

Sakura menangis sesenggukan membuat Kakashi yang baru selesai menyanyaikan lagu untuknya bingung.

"Hei" Kakashi mengusap pipi Sakura dengan ibu jarinya. "Kenapa menangis."

Air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Tubuh itu begitu rapuh, begitu sakit hingga membuat dia tidak kuat lagi menahannya. Kyubi mengeluskan kepalanya di kaki Sakura lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sakura yang semakin menangis sesenggukan. "Otanjoubie Omedetou Kakashi-kun." Kakashi memeluk tubuh rapuh Sakura, tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura jadi cengeng seperti ini. "Otanjoubie Omedetou." Lirih Sakura lagi. Kakashi mengusap kepala Sakura sayang. "Hn. Trimakasih." Ulang tahunnya masih dua hari lagi tapi tidak apa-apa mungkin Sakura takut lupa mengatakan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Melepaskan pelukkannya Kakashi menatap Sakura intens, jemarinya tidak berhenti mengusap air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi Sakura. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah pucat Sakura, kening dan hidung mereka bersentuhan dan deru nafas mereka saling bersahutan. Perlahan, dia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura yang bergetar, menciumnya lembut penuh kasih sayang. Melepaskan bibir Sakura Kakashi menangkup pipi Sakura. "Pipimu dingin." Lalu menggenggam kedua telapak tangannya. "Tanganmu juga." Bisiknya Khawatir. Dengan mudah Kakashi menggendong tubuh Sakura. "Udaranya sangat dingin." Lalu membawanya masuk kedalam. Kyubi mengekori dari belakang lalu berhenti saat sudah sampai di rumah kecil yang di buatkan tukang kebun untuknya, dari kejauhan dia memperhatikan Sakura dan Kakashi yang sudah menghilang di belokan koridor.

OoO

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf banget yah, Ficnya berantakan dan kacau, sayanya lagi WB. ini aja nekad buat fic karena special buat Kakashi yang ulang tahun hari ini. Coba dilihat dari awal sampai akhir beda bangetkan? Lagi gak mood ngetik.


End file.
